


【圈套｜飛唐】日常：打掃房子

by a_pale_moon_rises



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pale_moon_rises/pseuds/a_pale_moon_rises
Summary: 飛唐的掃除日，其實沒有在打掃XDD
Relationships: 唐飛
Kudos: 11





	【圈套｜飛唐】日常：打掃房子

  
孟少飛正式入住唐毅家，是在唐毅出獄之後。當然在這之前，孟少飛早已是這棟大房子的常客，唐毅入獄之前也早已毫無罣礙地接受左紅葉帶點嫌棄的「嫂嫂」的稱號，坦坦蕩蕩出入其間。  
唐毅入獄期間，每回孟少飛前往探視當晚，總會到這裡住一晚聊慰思念，他總是矛盾地又想念唐毅的床，又怕自己太常來唐毅的味道淡了；他總是把唐毅襯衫、外套拿出來，再仔仔細細的摺好收回去；他總是把自己的物品盡可能帶回自己家，保留這棟房子原來的樣貌。  
後來，唐毅回來了，孟少飛也像解壓縮一樣，開始大肆把這棟房子當作自己家，從可樂到貼身衣物就往裡頭放。再後來，他們辦過婚禮後，孟少飛在唐毅堅持下取得這間房子的共同持有權，他還記得去辦手續那天，自己還在抗拒  
「欸唐毅，其實也不用這麼麻煩啦！反正我們就住的好好的就好，幹嘛一定要共同持有？」  
「保障啊！」  
「保障什麼？」  
「如果有一天我先死了，你還有繼承權啊！」  
「呸呸呸！幹嘛說這個啦！而且我養得起自己好不好！」  
「少飛，」唐毅把孟少飛抱進懷裡，靠在他耳邊「我希望，能留給你一點什麼，依靠也好，念想也罷，我想要一個我們共同擁有的東西，沒有甚麼比這棟房子更合適，它是老唐留給我的，紅葉已經有道一了，我只有你，我想留給你，把房子，還有所有我最珍貴的回憶，都留給你。」  
孟少飛靠在他肩上，許久才憋出一個帶點顫抖的「好」，接著被唐毅牽出門去辦手續。  
  
  
孟少飛讀過幾年警校，受過嚴格的生活管理，這種習慣跟著他久了，所以平日裡雖然有聘請打掃人員，各種服裝也多以送洗為主，他還是會拉著唐毅固定進行大掃除，唐毅把這些看起來很無趣的事弄成三分打掃，七分情趣，也做的不亦樂乎。  
又是掃除日，兩人吃過早飯就從臥室開始收拾，他們會打開每一個平日裡清潔人員決不會擅動的抽屜，檢查有沒有甚麼多餘的物品  
「欸唐毅，你這個竟然還留著喔？」孟少飛跪在小書桌下方的抽屜前，手裡舉著個白色骷髏小吊飾，純白的顏色已經有點泛黃  
「當然！怎麼可能不留著！」唐毅笑著湊過來「我這個抽屜放的都是高級品耶！」  
孟少飛再看看抽屜裡，黏土小房子、音樂盒、照片、打火機，甚至，還有一個彈殼，他馬上明白眼前這個念舊的男人是怎麼樣把自己的一生都收藏起來  
「這個該不會是……」孟少飛拿起放在一個小玻璃杯裡的彈殼，有些遲疑  
「嗯，就是。」  
「幹嘛保存這個啦……」  
「提醒我再也不要幹傻事。」  
唐毅的雙眼裡染上一絲愧疚，瀅瀅的目光裡，他想起那些久遠的往事，那些沉埋已久的往事，彷彿已是前生。  
「嗯，這裡面看起來最充滿違和感的就是這個骷髏人了哈哈哈！我還以為你丟掉了，一開始那麼嫌棄的樣子！後來還主動跟我要，你從以前就是這麼彆扭哈哈哈哈哈！」孟少飛用手肘推推唐毅，帶點取笑的臉  
「我喜歡不行喔！」  
「可以可以！畢竟你跟他長的這麼像！喜歡也不奇怪！」孟少飛拿起吊飾在唐毅面前晃「來！唐毅！擺個死人臉來給我看看！」  
「沒辦法喔！」唐毅笑著握住孟少飛的手腕  
「為什麼沒辦法？快點擺啦我想看！」  
「現在對著你我已經沒辦法擺這種沒表情的臉了。」唐毅往前在孟少飛臉上啄一口  
「逢迎拍馬啦你……」孟少飛臉頰微紅，故作冷淡地推開他  
「我是真心實意啊，孟先生這麼冷淡真令我傷心！」  
「哼！」  
「你傷了我的心，孟先生，你聽到心碎掉的聲音了嗎？」  
「沒有聽到喔！」  
「不，你聽到了，快點安慰我！親一下才能好起來！」  
唐毅不等孟少飛回答，一下把人掀翻在地毯上，湊上去壓著就是一頓親吻，當然，當天的掃除計畫也泡湯了，最後孟少飛只能棉軟軟地趴在地毯上，再被唐毅以「打掃」的名義帶進浴室裡裡外外整理好，裹在被子裡睡得天昏地暗。  
  
趁著孟少飛睡覺的時間，唐毅還是乖乖把房子打掃一遍，以防那人醒來又要炸毛。地毯、廚房那些勞力活平日已有清潔公司負責，其他小地方前兩日孟少飛也收拾過，他只需要把衣櫃裡平常隨意散放的衣物重新分類疊好，唐毅心情愉悅地想，疊好後還能去做飯，剛好趕上孟少飛醒來。  
唐毅拉開衣櫃，忽然有點恍神，裡頭不僅有自己平日穿的襯衫、西裝褲、西裝外套，中間還夾雜許許多多牛仔褲、棉質上衣，甚至還有一套警察制服，那件「醜到不行」的粉色青蛙上衣就躺在衣櫃下方，這些衣物混亂的堆在一起，唐毅卻覺得絲毫沒有違和感，彷彿從前那個講求秩序的唐毅不存在一樣，孟少飛摧毀他用冷漠築起的城堡，卻又為他建造一片溫暖的家園，讓他的心靈有了能安身立命的依靠，他走到床邊，看著正發出細小鼾聲的孟少飛，輕柔吻過他的額頭。  
  
  
孟少飛一覺睡到正中午才悠悠轉醒，卻沒有看見唐毅，窗簾都被拉上，房裡有些昏暗，四周靜悄悄的，只有空調的聲響顯得特別清晰，孟少飛步出房門，下樓便看到站在流理臺前的唐毅  
「你醒啦！」唐毅感覺到目光，回過頭去正好對上孟少飛的雙眸  
「哼哼，唐毅，今天你要一個人整理家裡。」  
「好啊！反正我都弄好了！」  
「弄好了？怎麼可能？」  
「不信你自己檢查，送洗的衣服我放在籃子，其他的早就洗好晾好，衣櫃裡的我也疊好了，你那件皺成一團的青蛙我還燙過，客廳桌子你昨天亂放的東西我也收拾了，午飯也快做好了！怎麼樣？我勤勞吧？」  
孟少飛回到樓上逡巡一遍，又繞到客廳張望一輪，還真是找不到地方批評  
「還真的是咧，你今天怎麼了？」  
「喂喂，我比你還愛乾淨好不好！」唐毅哭笑不得  
「……這個……好像也是吼？」孟少飛想起自己平日的『惡行惡狀』，一時竟無法反駁  
「對吧！」  
「那可是我也有要打掃啊！是你自己不讓我打掃的喔！」  
「對對，都是我，所以我不僅打掃了你，還幫你打掃了房子啊！」  
「……你可以不要大白天說這麼髒的話嗎？」  
「嗯？什麼髒？打掃你嗎？沒有喔！我弄得很乾淨喔！」  
「……哼。」  
「哈哈哈哈哈！」  
又是歡快地掃除日，唐毅找到箇中樂趣，對於這件事越來越如魚得水了呢！

\--完


End file.
